


Captured

by Cryrael



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryrael/pseuds/Cryrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female assassin with the aim to kill the Winter Soldier finds herself chained against a chair - completely left to the mercy of her actual mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

Those damn blue eyes! You hated how sinister they looked when he leaned close to you and watched you struggle against your gag and chains.  
"Stop trying to escape, you'll just hurt yourself", he said disdainfully and smirked.  
You tried to curse him but the gag in your mouth was too tight.  
The man took a step back and looked at you.  
"I admit you weren't the worst fighter I've ever encountered but you had no chance against me, don't blame yourself, there was no way you could have won", he declared self-confident.  
You just rolled your eyes and hissed.  
"I'll take your gag off if you don't start cursing me again, is that a deal?", he asked.  
Damnit, you really wanted to kick his good-looking ass - wait, what?! There was no way saying his ass was well-built and sexy and defined and - you could barely stop your thoughts again but even though this man had captured and gaged you, not speaking of tying you up on this chair, you had to admit he was incredibly sexy.  
Speaking of that man, he still looked at you waiting for your answer.  
You simply couldn't stand the gag any longer so you nodded.  
"Good girl", he said and smirked again.  
As soon as he removed the gag you looked into his damn blue eyes and declared: "I'm going to kill you. Sooner or later, but I'm going to kill you"  
He just laughed and replied: "You can try. But sooner or later, you'll find yourself tied against that chair again should you try"  
That arrogang jerk! How could he dare?! And the way he stroke his shoulder-long brown hair behind his ear and smirked knowing he outraged you was absolutely not going to save him from your revenge.  
Interrupting your thoughts, he stepped a bit closer to you bond to the chair.  
A maleficent spark appeared in his eyes.  
"Although...I wouldn't mind having you tied up here again. So helpless and yet you look - excuse me if that offends your professional honour as a killer - but you look insanely hot with chains"  
You swallowed hard as he stepped another step forward.  
He was now right in front of you.  
You desperately tried not to look down at his perfectly defined abs and muscles, clearly to see under his tight shirt.  
He raised his left arm and stroke your face softly.  
You shivered as the cold metal of his fingers touched your warm skin.  
He was incredibly close now.  
His gaze wandered down your face until it stayed on your lips.  
"I guess they are even softer than they look", he murmured.  
And no matter if you wanted it or not you could not stop your body from feeling a heat tingling in the lower parts of it.  
You looked up in this angelic face again and said with a husky voice: "Take off my chains and I swear I won't attack or run away"  
He smirked again and it was a deadly one.  
"And what would you rather do?", he asked maliciously.  
"I would...", you started but were roughly interrupted by the feeling of his lips against yours.  
You moaned in pleasure as you felt him nibbling on your lower lip. His lips were soft and hard at the same time and you just wanted more.  
Another moan escaped your mouth and as soon as you opened your lips he slid his tongue in.  
You know you should not enjoy this - hell, you should not even think of doing something like this - but it felt insanely good.  
The next thing you noticed were your chains being simply ripped apart with a strong pull from the metal arm.  
You threw one arm around his muscular neck and pulled him closer while your other hand wandered down his back.  
Now it was his time to groan out of pleasure.  
Heavily breathing the two of you parted and looked at each other.  
"Peace?", you asked, barely getting your voice under control.  
"Peace. For now", he answered and grinned. With one move he pulled his tight shirt above his head and threw it away.  
You had seen trained guys before - when you work as an assassin you can't avoid that, but hell, his body was extraordinary.  
His abs were clearly defined and shaping a perfect V-form towards his crotch.   
And for his metal arm - it actually just turned you on even more.  
"Like what you see?", he asked mischievously and you did not even bother to respond.  
Instead you pulled your clothes off - well, you started but you did not come far before he stepped next to you and just ripped your clothing apart.  
"I liked that bra", you complained.  
"And I like these breasts with nothing on them to hide them", he responded and took mentioned breasts in his hands and started working on them.  
You groaned, not being able to hide your pleasure. You abruptly drew your breath in when he took the left breast in his mouth and sucked on it.  
By now, the tingle between your legs had grown into a burning fire.  
"Stop that foreplay and rather get your super-soldier between my legs", you commanded harshly.  
"My super-soldier?", he laughed, "Women, what a wicked mind you have"  
But still, he seemed to have nothing against your command and undid his pants where a huge bulge was already clear to see.  
You gulped as he took it out. Indeed, a super-soldier, you thought.  
He stepped in front of you again and pulled you up on his hips.  
You both were completely naked now and heavily breathing.  
He carried you to the next wall and as soon as your back was pressed against the wall, he thrusted into you.  
God, it felt so good how he completely filled you.  
His thrusts grew faster and rougher and you moaned in respond.  
He took his left hand between your legs and started rubbing your clit and the feeling of the cold metal against your most sensitive spot almost made you come.  
"I'm close", you moaned as he continued to thrust into you.  
He just groaned and thrusted even harder.  
With every stroke you felt like you would explode and then you could simply not hold back any longer.  
With a scream you relaxed and fell onto his muscular chest.  
He continued to thrust a few times until he emptied himself into you, screaming in pleasure.  
After that, you two just stood there for a while, trying to catch your breath.  
"Well your super soldier did not disappoint me", you declared still breathless.  
"What else did you expect from me?", he grinned. "And I think we can work out our peace a little longer, don't you think?"  
"No problem with that, Winter Soldier"  
"Call me Bucky"  
"Okay...no problem with that...Bucky"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Fic and I hope you like it :) I feel like there might come up some more Fics starring Bucky in the future and they might even be longer :D


End file.
